


Dribs & drabs

by historymiss



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for the Campaign Podcast fandom on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

Zevowc has set himself challenges before. It’s something to do, inbetween jobs on Phindarr station. Never on the unwilling or unwary, obviously, but Zevowc likes a challenge and until very recently that was about as interesting as life got.

The clone, however, may be a challenge too tough for him to crack. 

“You’ve got a real nice voice.” Zevowc tries again. Bacta’s leaning on the side of the ship, staring at his comm again.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” He scrolls at something. “You, uh, you too.”

“You wanna maybe take my voice and yours and see how they sound talkin’?” Zevowc runs his hand through his hair, and he knows it should work, damn it, he’s good at this, and Bacta just frowns.

“There’s maybe half an hour til we all go for lunch, Zevowc.” The other man forces a smile, and it’s clear he’s got too much on his mind right now. “Maybe then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tamlin sits between them, hands on the keyboard. His legs swing in the space below the stool.

“Okay, so what we have here is the first sequence of notes.” Lyn takes Tamlen’s hand and places it over the correct keys. He pushes them in sequence: she names them, and Tamlen beams.

Tryst, on the other hand, makes an outraged noise.

“That’s not how you do it!” He starts playing immediately, a sort of discordant counterpoint to underline what he’s saying. “Music isn’t about _notes_ , Tamlin, it’s about what you feel. Listen, you think I got this from a bunch of sterile letters?”

“It’s also about notes.” Lyn interjects, firmly, just loud enough to be heard over Tryst’s angry noodling. “It’ll come with practice.”

“Oh my Ringist God, you’re going to kill his enthusiasm entirely.”

Tamlin looks from Lyn to Tryst. If he keeps this up, they’ll argue well past his bedtime. He thinks.

“What about sheet music?”

Tryst practically slams his hands on the keyboard: Lyn makes a disapproving tut and moves slightly away.

“Don’t even get me _started_ -”


	3. Chapter 3

“Does it bother you?”

Bacta looks around. Leenik is doing that thing he does: staring ahead, eyes focused not on what’s in front of him but something else. Something only he can see. Since he’s ditched the eyepatch he’s been doing it more, and Bacta can’t help but wonder if maybe, the two are related.

“Does what bother me?” Bacta pauses. “Buddy.” It sounds insincere (it is insincere) but Bacta knows he’s got to fight for every inch of ground he’s losing to whatever it is that’s eating Leenik from the inside.

He wishes he didn’t seem to be programmed to lose.

“Your pass got tagged just because you’re a clone. You can’t change much about that, not in any real way. You don’t try.” Leenik turns, and it’s still weird to be stared at like that, to know that this was how Leenik’s face was supposed to be.

“Well.” Bacta doesn’t squirm, clones don’t squirm, but he does feel distinctly uncomfortable. “Fresh starts aren’t that easy, Leenik.”

“Yes they are.” And there it is. The ground is lost, and something slides behind those eyes as Leenik turns away again. “You should just try it sometime.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you think Synox knows?”

Aava and Zero are having their usual catch up session on the Bluebird, which is to say that they’ve been lounging around drinking caf for at least two hours now.   
Aava glances over to where she can sense the jittery ball of Blue’s presence, hunched over the latest Clone Commander episode as usual. His heartrate peaks for a moment- though the Bluebird has the best soundproofing credits can buy, Aava swears she hears a tinny echo of Synox’s voice saying something he doesn’t really believe in.

“Of course he knows, Zero.” Aava sips her caf. “But why in the galaxy should that change anything?”


	5. Accidental Kiss

The Bluebird isn’t exactly tight quarters, but it still requires a certain amount of tact on behalf of its occupants when they move around each other. Minister Blue, in particular, being a mess of knees and elbows, requires a large dose of spatial awareness from his colleagues. You don’t want to end up too close.

“Hey-”

Zero edges around Blue in the cockpit, leaning forward. “Blue, if you could just-”

“I’m not moving, Zero.”

“This is my part of the-”

Later, when Blue replays this in his mind (because of course he will) he’ll wonder exactly how a highly trained assassin managed to be so clumsy. What it was about the configuration of chair and cockpit that made Zero stumble, and turn, so that the glassy surface of his helmet ended up pressed against Blue’s lips.

The screen flashes a pixellated heart, and then two circles approximately where Zero’s cheeks are. Blue’s glasses fill with reflected pink.

“I’m not moving.” Blue repeats, coughing and adjusting his glasses. “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”


End file.
